


This a Bad Idea

by Leata



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: After patrol sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Refractory Period, Peter Parker has a Nice Ass, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Peter Parker, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scarred Wade Wilson, Shameless Smut, older Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leata/pseuds/Leata
Summary: Peter can't stop himself from dragging Wade home with him.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	This a Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly just needed more Spideypool sex, that's really all this is.

Spider-Man's hands pulled on Deadpool's shoulders the second his feet were planted on his apartment floor. His clenched fists dragging Deadpool inside after him. The force of Spider-Man's rushed tugging caused the bulkier man's chest to collide with him. A moan filled the space between them as rough lips found Spider-Man's once more. Deadpool groaned as he followed his hero, his hands finding their natural spot on Spider-Man's ass once his boots landed under him. Wade's hands pulled Spider-Man's hips back tight against his own and Peter couldn't help but moan, lifting his hips back into Wade's gloved hands while rutting against Wade's hips. Peter's hands landed on Wade's broad chest, patting it softly and breaking the kiss as his brain gave him a brief moment of clarity. 

"This is a bad idea." 

Wade blinked beneath his mask nodding slowly. "Yeah… probably." Wade's voice was distant as he thought about how much he did not want to let go of the mounds of tight muscle in his hands. "Should we… stop?" 

Even as he asked Wade's eyes were filled with the tone rippling muscle of Spider-Man's lean chest and abdomen, the spider stripping in his arms. Peter shook his masked head before pulling off his mask as well. 

"No, nope. Didn't say that just, you know, for the record. It's a bad idea." Peter said with flush cheeks as his now bare hands went back to Wade's broad suit clad chest. Peter hummed his brown eyes full of lust as his eyes roamed over the tight muscles under his hands. He looked back up at Wade licking over his bottom lip. 

"Hi, pretty boy," Wade said, distracted. His eyes were busy taking in the view while his own hands were already moving to take off his own suit. 

"Peter." His voice came out huskier than he meant it to as his eyes took in the muscles he had spent months dreaming of.

Deadpool's weapons clattered to the ground as he ripped off his belts and holsters before taking off the top half of his suit. Wade groaned once Peter's bare hands hit his scarred chest, roaming and groping the muscles he had thought too much about. Wade moaned pressing closer still as his hand reached to pull off his mask before taking Peter's lips back in a heated kiss. 

Wade groaned into their kiss as Peter pulled him closer, walking backwards to the bed shoved into the corner of the studio apartment. The spider's lips parted as he arched at a hard squeeze of his ass. Wade's tongue taking full advantage, swiping into his mouth as Wade's hands pulled at the bottom half of Peter's suit. Peter released a hum into their kiss as he pressed closer to Wade, his hands pulling at the rest of Wade's suit. 

Peter panted breaking the kiss with a heated groan stepping out of his suit and kicking off his boots. He smirked back at Wade, taking in the sight of his scar covered muscles before laying back on his bed. Wade hurried to follow suit, licking over his lips as he shucked off his heavy boots and pants. His eyes feasting on the sight of Peter digging through a pile of clothing next to his bed. Wade groaned at the wiggling bare ass as Peter searched. Wade couldn't help himself, bending over the bed and joining Peter on top of the sheets. His mouth finding Peter's ass before his brain caught up, kissing over his cheeks and biting them. Peter groaned into his sheets, twisting his upper half, smiling through his moans as his fingers wrapped his bottle of lube. Peter moaned unwilling to move from his half twisted position if it meant Wade would stop.

"Fuck, Wade." Peter groaned his cock throbbing from its trapped position against his mattress. 

Wade moaned, spreading his cheeks to lick a stripe directly over Peter's clenching hole. "Don't worry babydoll. I'll get there." 

Peter groaned rolling his hips back against his lips with a curse. His hand throwing the bottle at him. Wade smirked, grabbing it before biting against his spread cheeks once more. 

"Fuck your tight." Wade groaned as his tongue licked into his puckered rim.

Peter shuddered grinding down on his tongue licking his lips. A soft whine leaving him as Wade shoved his tongue in deeper, licking and wiggling inside of him. Wade's teeth catching on the edges of his rim and biting softly, tugging at his edge. Peter's hips rolled grinding his spread cheeks harder down on Wade's lips, cursing under his breath. Peter's cock throbbed hanging heavily between his legs as he worked himself back on Wade’s tongue. Wade didn't let up taking in his dream of finally tasting every part of him. His fingers moved to open the bottle of lube as Peter ground down on his thrusting tongue. Wade’s hands moved to quickly turn Peter over completely onto his back and pushed Peter's legs apart, sliding between his knees. Wade pulled back looking over Peter's body with a hum of appreciation causing Peter to flush more at the look. Wade licked over his lips as he pushed his finger smoothly into Peter with an easy thrust. Peter’s eyes rolled slightly, groaning at the transition from Wade's wet tongue to the rippled edges of Wade's thick lubed finger, his hands pulling at Wade’s shoulder wanting more. Wade smirked, happy to comply, moving his finger faster in and out of him. 

"I got ya, Petey." Wade said in a low voice, bending to lick the bead of precum from Peter's tip. 

Peter moaned gasping as Wade pushed a second finger into him, spreading his legs more. Peter's hips lifted off his bed at the sudden feeling of Wade's mouth wrapped tightly around his cockhead.

"Fuck." Peter cursed, it had been too long, his eyes snapping open as he watched Wade suck on his tip.

Peter's mind hazed further as he watched Wade's flexing arm piston his fingers in and out of him. Wade's lips wrapped around his cock in a tight seal, his blue eyes focused fully on Peter. Peter groaned, his stomach quivering at the sight of Wade between his legs. 

"Fuck… your gonna make me cum." Peter said in a huff, his brown eyes locked on the view of Wade. 

Wade smirked around Peter's cock, his own heavy and throbbing between his legs. Wade smirked pulling off with a pop. "Don't care. Still gonna bury my cock in that perfect ass." His voice like gravel as he spoke against Peter's swollen cock, before swallowing him down once more. 

Peter groaned, arching the idea of Wade inside him. The huskily spoken promise enough to draw his balls tighter, pushing him closer to his orgasm as Wade sunk back down on him. Peter's hips grinding back faster with Wade's still thrusting fingers. He was going to cum embarrassingly fast if Wade didn't let up. 

Wade smirked, around Peter's cock, swirling his tongue around his long shaft as he bobbed his head faster in time with his fingers. Peter watched him, unable to look away, his breath coming in fast huffs as his fingers clenched around Wade's broad shoulders. Wade's tongue licking just under his tip, flicking it without losing suction. Peter gasped his hands flying to Wade's head, just as Wade's fingers shoved deeper into him teasing and stroking his prostate. Wade moaned as a flush of cum filled his mouth, swallowing it down with a moan. 

Peter panted thrusting into Wade's mouth and throat as he came. Wade moaned at the taste, taking everything Peter had to give, his fingers slowing but not stopping. The mercenary's tongue lapping every drop from Peter's overly sensitive tip. His eyes rolled to Wade still wide and fogged after coming so hard. Wade smirked, licking his lips as he kissed his way up Peter's hips, abdomen, and chest. 

"Still gonna fill you up, Spidey." Wade groaned as he coated his own cock with lube. 

Peter moaned, wrapping his legs around Wade's waist, lifting his own hips. "You better. Who knows when I'll let you do this again? You gotta bring your A game, Wilson." 

Peter's voice was rough and teasing even as his cock softened. He knew having Wade finally inside of him after countless wet dreams would get him hard again in no time, fast refractory period or not. Peter's hands pulled at him, dragging the anti-hero closer as the man took hold of Peter's hips. 

"Oh, Petey. You're gonna let me fuck you four more times before the sun comes up." Wade said with a chuckle against Peter's lips, kissing him roughly before pushing into Peter's loose hole. 

The force of Wade's firm thrust into him punched the air out of Peter's lungs. When Wade bottomed out deep inside of him, Peter didn't doubt him; all he wanted was more. Peter groaned arching against the broad chest as it trapped him against his lumpy mattress. Wade smirked, setting a deep fast pace, one that bordered on too much. One that had Peter hard and whimpering for more, his slim hips grinding up to meet Wade's every push into him. Peter's fingers gripped and dug into the muscle he had dreamt of panting as Wade pulled him down on his cock with each thrust forward. Wade groaned above him going faster and soon losing his steady rhythm.

"Fuck you're so pretty. So fucking tight and sassy. I bet you're smart too huh, Petey?" Wade rambled as he watched Peter grind down on him, meeting his every hard thrust. The pace caused Peter's head to spin, he wasn't going to last like this. No one fucked Peter Parker like this. "Look at you." 

Peter moaned arching at the feeling of Wade's rough hand going over his nipple, his cock still slamming into his clenching hole. Peter cursed, moaning out his name as Wade slammed into his prostate.

"Yeah, say my name. Just like that Petey." Wade groaned louder when Peter complied feeling the spider's tight hole clench and flutter around him. "Cum for me Peter. Just for me."

Peter panted arching against Wade's rough uneven skin. His body bouncing with the force of Wade's hard thrusts, bruises biting into his hips. Peter let out a low guttural moan as he came again, clenching hard around Wade's drilling cock. Wade moaned watching as Peter came with his name on his lips, the image enough to force his orgasm out of him with a heated curse. 

Peter didn't move, didn't think he could. He groaned slowly when Wade finally found the motivation to roll off of him, the mercenary pulling from him only to fall to the side with a grunt. Peter hummed, a satisfied smile filling his lips, why the hell had he waited so long?

"Your apartment is shit." Wade said after a stretch of panting quiet air.

Peter blinked, sputtering out a laugh. "Well next time we can fuck at your swanky shit hole."

Wade’s expression scrunched before turning his head quickly to Peter with a laugh. "Ha! You said next time." Wade said, his smug grin cracking his flaking cheeks. 

Peter rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah gold star for DP.” Peter snarked with a grin, flopping over to lay an arm over Wade's waist. "Shut up and cuddle."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I love hearing from you guys and I hope you enjoyed it. If your interested [@Leatafanfiction](https://leatafanfiction.tumblr.com) is my Tumblr.


End file.
